Unforeseen Consequences
by Gylzgurl
Summary: When Kathryn reunites with her past in New York, unforseen consequences occur. Cruel IntentionsBuffy xover.
1. The Beginning

**Title:** Unforseen Consequences

**Author:** Gylzgurl

**Summary:** When Kathryn reunites with her past in New York, unforseen consequences occur. CI/BtVS x-over.

**Author's Notes:** At the end of the CI movie, Sabastian never died. At the end of season seven of BtVS when Buffy told Spike she loved him, Spike believed her. Also, Buffy is Kathryn. Her real name in this fic is Elizabeth Kathryn Metuil. 'Buffy' is just a childhood nickname. And Sabastian knows about Buffy's slayerness. Sabastian knows everything that went on and vice versa. Buffy, in writing, will be refered to as Buffy. She will only be referred to as Kathryn by certain people. I also have a few surprises up my sleeve. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Mawhaha...

**A/N 2:** These are not all the letters that Buffy writes. Only the major ones. If I put in all of them then we would never get to the actual story. Also, this chapter was not Beta-ed. That'll happen after my Beta gets back.

**Spoilers:** Everything except the second CI movie.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own them. If I did, then I'd have more then two dollars and a few pennies in my wallet.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Dear Sabastian,

I'm adjusting to California and Aunt Joyce is being wonderful about everything. I've even taken to calling her mom. It makes it easier than to actually explain the real situation to people. I've even had my last name changed to be the same as Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank's. It's just so much easier this way. Besides, Aunt Joyce was always more of a mother to me than Mom to me every was. All she ever seemed to be was my birth mother and someone to show me off to all her friends whenever they came to visit.

It was always "Kathryn can do this", "Look at what Kathryn can do", Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn. I've always hated that name. But when I reached High School she refused anyone from calling me Buffy anymore. She said it was too childish. Hmph! Says the only one who treated me like nothing more than a prized trophy. That's the only time she ever talked to me.

I'm very glad I'm not in that enviornment anymore. I really wasn't liking what I was becoming. No, change that. I don't like who I had become. I guess I should thank your girlfriend for that. Just don't tell her I said that. I'll deny it if ever asked and you know I will.

I just can't help but wonder when everything started going downhill. When everything changed. Whenever I start to pinpoint a certain event I always remember something else. I guesss we'll never really know when everything changed. But I'm starting to be thankfull that it did. If it didn't change then I wouldn't finally be finding a place where I think I may belong. Besides, Los Angeles seems like a nice place to live and I've already made a lot of friends at Hermery. I just wish you were here with me.

Love,

Buffy Summers

Dear Sabastian,

Okay, remember when I said that Los Angeles seemed like a nice place to live? What the fuck was I thinking! You can definitly forget the last part of that letter I sent. The strangest thing just happened to me and I am scared out of my mind.

I was waiting outside of the gym for Tyler to come out when this old guy named Merrick approaches me and says something about my destiny and that he's my watcher. I told him I didn't have one and then he started saying some stuff about vampires and the forces of darkness. I thought he was crazy. But then he took me to a cemetry later that night and it turns out either he wasn't lying or I've gone crazy. There in the cemetry was this guy who attacked us. When I staked him in the heart with a wooden stake he turned to dust. Just like that.

When I came home I was so scared and Aunt Joyce seemed to know something was wrong. Uncle Hank just thought I was sneeking out with a guy getting into more trouble like before. I was so scared that I told them what happened and I'm pretty sure they think I'm crazy or something.

I don't know what to do, Sab. I'm so scared.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Sabastian,

They locked me up. I finally convinced the doctors that I wasn't "sick" anymore and they let me go home.

I don't want to go back to that place, Sab. Please don't let them take me again.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Sab,

Merrick's dead. Lothos, the big wig vampire that I told you about, killed him right in front of me. I wanted to go to him but Pike took me away as fast as his mororcycle could go. Which saved my life in the end. I wasn't prepared to face Lothos yet. If I had faced him then then I probably would be dead, too. But I killed him in the end.

He attacked our school dance last week when it happened. All of his minion vampires were there attacking students left and right. Pike helped me in the fight. I was able to stop them, but at a cost. I had to burn down the gym in order to do it. I got expelled, too. The fire marshal didn't really buy the story of there being mice that were smoking.

Mom and Hank divorced. It's final. Mom and I are moving to some small town called Sunnydale. It sounds peaceful. Maybe I'll actually get some rest for a change and throw this destiny crap out the window.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Sab,

Remember when I said I wasn't right about LA being a nice place to live? Well, Sunnydale's worse. Much worse. It's atop a thing called La Boca del Inferno. Appearently it means the Mouth of Hell. Pleasent, huh?

And I can't escape my destiny either. There was another watcher there waiting for me at the school when I got there. His name is Giles. But he doesn't seem as uptight and anal as Merrick was about destiny and duty. He's just really stufy about it. But that's probably just the British version of anal and uptight. I'll let you know when I find out.

I met two new friends. They're not in the popular croud, which is a major change for me. But a good change. I think.

Their names are Willow and Xander. Willow is so innocent, sweet, and extremely smart. Xander is the goofiest person I've ever met. But the best part? They both know about the slayerness and they still want to be my friends. Their loyalty is unconditional and I've never had that before. Except for you that is. And I don't want anything to ever ruin that. I never want them to have to find out about the person I used to be. It would crush them.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Sab,

Congradulations with Annett. I know Annett and I never got on well, but since she makes you happy I guess that's all that matters. Also, don't tell her I ever said that. You know I'll deny it if asked.

I want pictures and lots of them when you get married. I know you two want a long engagement but the wedding will have to come sooner or later. And when it does I want pictures. I wish I could be there in person on the day, but we both know that isn't possible. One, because of why I left and two, because of the Hellmouth.

But onto other news, just promise you won't kill me first... 'Cause I kind of already have that covered. Remember the Master I told you about a while ago? Well, there was this prophecy that said that he'd kill me and he did. But don't worry. I'm not a vampire or anything. Xander and Angel found me and Xander did CPR. He saved me. Then I went to the high school, kicked some master vampire butt, and killed him.

Now that it's over I can't stop thinking about when he killed me. I can't stop thinking about my life. I guess dieing will do that to a person. I just wish I had never become the Slayer. Then none of this would have ever happened.

Love,

Buffy

PS- I am going to Hank's for the summer if you need to contact me. I just can't be in Sunnydale right now. It's too much.

Dear Sab,

So much has happened since I wrote you last. The last thing I told you about was Kendra's appearence. That seems like forever now.

When you get this I also won't be in Sunnydale anymore. I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't even know yet. I guess I'll figure that out when I get there.

About two months ago Angel lost his soul. I don't want to go into details about it right now, it hurts too much. When he lost his soul he became Angelus again and started killing everyone. Drusilla killed Kendra, broke Xander's arm, and put Willow in a coma. I don't know if she's going to wake up. But if she does, I won't behere for it.

Algelus killed Jenny and tortured Giles. Angelus was planning to suck humanity into Hell so I had to stop it and him. I went to the mansion and was about to kill him when something happened. His soul was returned and he was Angel again. He didn't remember anything that happened. But it was too late. The portal was already opening and I had to kill him. So I told him I loved him and then I ran him through with my sword.

To top it all off, Mom now knows I'm a slayer and she believes me. But after she found out she told me that if I left the house then I was never to return. I had no choice. I had to leave or the world would end.

What with that, Angel, and the police wanting me because they think I killed Kendra, I have no reason to stay. I've already packed a bag and left a note for Mom so she won't think I'm dead or something. I'll let you know where I am when I get there. But only if you promise not to tell Mom.

And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I don't need you protecting me the rest of my life. Besides, it's already too late.

Love,

Buffy


	2. The End

**Author's Note:** I know though this is in character for Buffy, it is out of character for Kathryn. Remember, Buffy was a bitch before she became the Slayer. After

becoming the Slayer, Merrick's death, and her parents' divorce she was a different person. But don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time. And for my

Phoenix fans, the story will be finished. My hands just have their own version of writers block when I go to type up a chapter for it. But don't worry,hopefully I'll update

soon depending on how hectic work is. Ta.

**A/N 2:** I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and Chris, my beta. And as a couple of people pointed out to me, I spelled Annette's and Sebastian's names

wrong. Thank you all for pointing those out to me. Now on to the fic and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: The End

Dear Seb,

Since I'm writing to you again I guess you already assumed that I'm back in Sunnydale. It's been...rough. I don't really want to talk about it right now.

Just know that I'm fine and I won't be doing that again anytime soon, no matter how much I want to. I learned the hard way that I can't run from my destiny,

from who I am. And I never will.

I've been back for about a week now. Nothing's back to normal, but it's getting there. Slowly but surely it's getting there. Will, Xand, and I still hang out but

it's really different from how it used to be. Giles, I know, is glad I'm back, even though he has his own way of showing it. It must be a British thing. It seems

he's the only one who is happy to have me back without any buts. That really surprised me. I

thought he was going to be hurt, disappointed, angry, and not want to be my watcher anymore. I don't know what

I'd do without him. His reaction was the one I feared the most. I thought he would yell and scream at me, before kicking me out and telling me he never wanted

to see me again. But he didn't. He just held me. After my friends left we talked and he told me how much he missed me and that no matter what he could never be

angry with me. He understood and accepted me back with open arms. That was the least I expected. No one's ever treated me that way before. Mom, on the other hand,

is acting like any move I make is to run away again. If she could keep me under lock and key then she'd lock me up and throw away the key. But I guess I deserve it. I just

wish it would stop.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Angel's back. I don't know how or why, but he is. I don't know what to do, what to feel. He's not even himself anymore. He's like an animal. I just... I'm so

scared. I wish you were here with me. I can't do this alone right now.

Please call me when you get this letter. Our new number is 555-1915. It's still the same area code.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been really busy. Mom wants to spend mother daughter time, I have extra training and patrols to do, I'm studying

for the SAT with Giles almost every night, and with Snyder watching me like a hawk I never have any free time. I don't know how I have time at all for all the

things everyone keeps scheduling for me. Angel and I are trying to take it slow and be friends, but we hardly get any time to talk as it is. I think Mom

wants it that way. But on the bright side I've got news.

The other day, guess what Faith and I got? A new watcher. Wimpy Wesley. I swear that man is such a dork. At first Faith and I were like screw this, but

now things are starting to look up. He's decided that he's our new watcher and that that's that. Well, today he decided that since he's the watcher, we have to

train. Faith's running him ragged on the track right now. I'm watching from the window in the library. It's very amusing. And I get to play with him next. It's

going to be so much fun. He wants to work with the quarter-staff. But don't worry. I promise not to hurt him... too much.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Angel's leaving me. He told me earlier today when we were hunting a demon. I love him so much and I want my life to be with him. He doesn't. And I just... Oh,

God, Sebastian. I feel like I'm dying. It hurts so bad I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I can't breathe... Please come. I need you.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Not much to say since my last letter except we've completely lost Faith. Not as in dead, lost her. We've lost her to the other side. All this time when we

thought she was evil some part of me still hoped that it was just an act, just a facade. No such luck, however.

She poisoned Angel today. We're still looking for a cure but so far no cigar. I don't know if we'll be able to find one in time.

And with the mayor, we still don't know how to stop this ascension. What we need right now is a miracle. That's the only thing that's going to save us.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

We did it. We stopped the ascension. Now I say we party followed by lots of sleep. And don't even bother waking me until college starts.

Love,

Buffy

PS- Have you two picked out a date yet? Inquiring minds want to know.

Dear Seb,

I know I said that I didn't want to see anyone after Angel, but I met this guy named Riley. The only reason I started going out with him was to shut Willow up and

get her off my back about dating. He's blonde, a farm boy from Iowa, has a pulse and reflection, and is the exact opposite of Angel. He's a nice, normal boy which

is something I need right now. Let's just hope everything works out. Speaking of working out, we're going to see how that goes. He's picking me up

in an hour so I have to go and get ready. I call you late and let you know how things are going.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Remember Adam that I told you about? Well, we found a way to stop him. Giles found this spell that combined our essences. Unfortunately we also kinda woke up the

first Slayer. She wasn't happy one bit. After the battle, Xander, Willow, Giles, and I went over to my house to watch movies. Well, we all fell asleep and

the first Slayer tried to kill us all in our dreams. It was all really creepy. Especially the cheese man. He was just some random guy with a plate of cheese

slices. It was weird. He kept saying stuff like he cheese slice on his head. I don't know what that was about but it's going to be along time before I eat

cheese again.

Love,

Buffy

PS- Dawn says "Hi."

Dear Seb,

Mom's dead. There was a complication after the surgery. The doctors said even if she had been found in time there still wouldn't have been anything we

could do.

Dawn's taking it pretty hard. I'm trying to keep busy. If I stop for a minute then Mom really is dead. And I'm not ready for that. Not yet.

Call me when you get this letter. I really need to talk.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Thanks for the pictures and congratulations again. You guys, though I hate to admit it, make a cute couple. I really wish I could have been there, if not for her

then at least for you. Now on to a different subject. The way this is going it'll be way too mushy, even for me.

Really though, this isn't good news and I don't know when I'll be able to write you again. When you get this we won't be in Sunnydale anymore. I can't tell

you anymore than that because right now even I don't know where we're headed. I know what you're thinking, but this isn't isn't like when I ran away. Glory

finally found out that Dawn's the key and she's after us. If she gets her hands on Dawn then she'll kill her. And I can't let that happen.

I want to be optimistic about the outcome of this, but I can't seem to this time. We're going to lose someone in this battle. I just know it. I only know

that it won't be Dawn. I won't let her die. I can't loose her, too. Not after Mom. She's all I have left.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Don't fall out of your chair in a faint when you read this. I know you probably are about to, but listen. This isn't some sick prank. It's really me, Buffy. I'm

really back. I tried to call and tell you, but the people with that number said that it didn't belong to you anymore. They said you moved. I pretty much

figured you would after you got married.

Willow brought me back. She used some kind of spell. I don't know what, but they thought it didn't work. So they left me right where they put me. In my grave. I

keep having nightmares about waking up in there. It's small, dark, and there's no air. I can't breathe. I can't move. And when I make it out I'm in Hell. It's

the same thing every night. Spike's the only one I can really talk to here. He's the only one I can relate to. But even that's not enough.

Willow and everyone keep expecting me to thank them and be grateful for what they did to me. Spike's the only one that knows. Everyone else thought I was in

Hell. A Slayer in Hell! Like that'd ever happen.

But this, being back... this is Hell. Everything here is so bright, loud, and violent. Everything I feel. Everything I touch. It all hurts. All I want is to go

back. Why can't I go back? Why won't they let me rest? What have I done to deserve this endless torture? I don't understand.

Spike can hit me now. He doesn't feel any pain. His chip still works, just not on me for some reason. He keeps saying that I came back wrong. I'm beginning to

believe him.

Love,

Buffy

PS- Please don't tell them where I was. It would only make things worse.

Dear Seb,

I'm sorry about the baby. I know the loss must be hard for both of you. Annette was almost due, too. I'm sorry the doctors couldn't do anything to save him. He

would have been a beautiful little boy. You would've been a great father.

I would come out but right now we're short of Scoobies. Giles took Willow back to England with him after her episode. He's taking her to a coven to help

with her magic problem. Giles is going with her. He said it could be months or years before she's ready to come back. I really hope it's not years.

Spike's not here either. No one knows where he is. Not even Clem. Clem told me that Spike asked him to look after his crypt while he was gone. He didn't say where

he was going or when he'd be back. I neve thought I'd say this, but I miss him.

On the good news I got a job. It doesn't involve stripes or funny hats either. I got a job as a councillor at the new Sunnydale High. I was just as

surprised as I'm sure you are. It's not that bad either. I'm actually pretty good at it. The school principal is the one who gave me the job. In fact, he

pretty much begged me to accept his offer. I don't know why, but I'm glad he did. I kinda like getting to help people outside of being the Slayer and all. I

just can't stop thinking about the principal though. It's not what you think. It's not that way. It's just I could have sworn I've met him before. He's so

familiar. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. It will probably come to me after I've sent this letter.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

This is it. The final battle. We're going in first thing in the morning. Willow is going to do a spell to activate all the slayers. Any girl who had the

potential to be a slayer will be one. It will no longer be one girl. It will be all of us. These girls are going to have what all the slayers before them

never got to have: a choice and a life.

We're going to go into the Hellmouth and bring the fight to the First. This is going to end once and for all.

I'll call you after it's over. I have a good feeling about this. I know we're going to win. I don't know how I know, I just do. I can feel it. I know there

will be casualties, but this is war. If I dwell on those we lose, then we'll all lose. I'll deal with everything afterwards. I won't be able to afford to deal

during.

Love,

Buffy

Dear Seb,

Giles is taking most of the girls to Cleveland. Evidently there's a Hellmouth there. Faith is going with them for the time being and Dawn is going to

study at Oxford. She's going to study ancient languages and learn to become a watcher. That's where Giles went. He's so proud of her. So am I.

I'm not going to Cleveland. I'm coming home. There's a dojo on 48th that I'm opening up. It's going to be called Wild Angel. As far as slaying is concerned, I'm

retired. I'll slay if I have to, but this is what I'm doing with my retirement. I've been away for so long that now it's time to confront my past. There's no use

hiding anymore.

I'll give you my number when I get there. See ya later, bro.

Love,

Buffy

**A/N:** I'm going to have elements from a different fandom in here. I left a few hints as to what fandom it is. Cookies to whoever figures it out.


	3. A New Start

**Author's Note:** First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would like to thank my beta, Chris. I would also like to note that I have never been to New York and all street names are made up. Please do not flame me for that. Now on with the fic.

_Chapter 3: A New Start_

The building Buffy had chosen for her dojo was unlike any of the other buildings lining that street of New York. From the street, the dojo looked just like every other building surrounding it. But from the inside it was completely different. Once a person walked through the front door of the dojo, the scenery completely changed. Lining the walls were numerous katas, swords of every type, full length mirrors, and every weapon imaginable. The place held an air of ancient China within every aspect of the place. To the right of the lower main floor was a staircase winding up along the wall. The stairs led to an upper level used as an apartment and a balcony that over looked all the areas. But Buffy's favorite part was the hidden room at the back of the building. She had transformed that room for her own personal area, which she used for training and meditation. To the left of that room was a small window looking out on a small section a New York that the city had yet to touch with it's harmful hands. Outside the window was a picturesque garden with vibrant greens, flaming reds, and radiant golds that most people could never dream of. Normally, this site would not be possible in the middle of New York, but it was all possible due to a little bit of magic that Willow had taught her before she had left.

Buffy had just laid the finishing touches on her dojo, Angeli Selvaggi, when the phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Buffy answered.

"Um..." came a female voice on the other line. "Is this the number for Angeli Selvaggi? This is the right number, right?"

"Oh, yes it is," Buffy said. "Sorry, I'm not used to answering the phone in a business manner yet. This is all kind of new."

"I know. I heard you were the best at what you do so I called up information and got your number."

"Wow," Buffy said. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you hear of me? We don't even open until tomorrow."

"I was talking with my husband about learning some self defense and he brought it up with his brother," the woman told her. "His brother gave you a very high recommendation."

"Who's this brother?" Buffy asked her. "I don't know many people in New York."

"I never really talk to him," the woman answered her. "But I think his name is like some kind of bird. Something like..."

"Robyn?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," the woman said. "That's it. How do you know him?"

"He used to be my boss," Buffy supplied. "I didn't know he had a brother though. But then again, he never really talked about his family that much."

"They weren't raised together," the woman added. "My husband was adopted when he was an infant. They didn't know about each other until a few years back."

"Sorry to hear that," Buffy said. "But you mentioned something about learning self defense?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a few different level self defense classes. So why don't you come by tomorrow when we're open and we'll figure something out?"

"Sure," the woman said. "That sounds great. I have a few things to do first, but after that I can stop by. Is noonish fine, or is that too early?"

"No," Buffy answered her. "Noon isn't too early. I'm usually up at the crack of dawn anyway. Just stop by tomorrow and we'll find out which one is best for you."

"All right," the woman said. "I'll see you then, and thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem," Buffy said. "And if I'm not out front then just ask for Buffy Summers."

"All right," the woman said before she hung up. "Thanks again."

"Your welcome," Buffy answered before hanging up as well and turning out the lights.

"It looks like I have my first customer," she said to herself, climbing the stairs to her loft apartment and a good nights sleep. With the opening being tomorrow she knew she was going to need it.

The next day was even busier than she had previously thought it would be. She remembered the opening day of The Magic Box and that was nothing in comparison. From the time she had opened the doors this morning, she and her staff did not have one moment of relaxation. They opened that morning at eight and had already filled up five entire classes. If Buffy didn't know any better, she would have to say that Willow and Xander had something to do with it. And now that she rethought that possibility she made a mental note to call her two best friends and find out if they had been advertising behind her back. It turned out the woman she talked to on the phone yesterday was not the only one who had heard of her fighting capabilities.

Once noon came around Tsi Chai, one of Buffy's better instructors, came to her.

"Elizabeth," Tsi called to her as he walked up. "You have a visitor in the back waiting for you. The person said you two had an engagement of sorts to talk about."

"Yes. Thank you Tsi," Buffy said, unwrapping her hands and grabbing a bottle of water. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Buffy?"

"Forever, Elizabeth," Tsi answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "I refuse to call you by that dreadful name."

"I happen to like my name, thank you very much," Buffy told him, smiling.

"And Lord bless the child who you name," Tsi bantered back.

Buffy just responded in an adult and mature manner: she stuck out her tongue at him.

Walking to the back to meet the woman she thought about how lucky she was to have found Tsi. She had looked and looked for another instructor worthy of the position and had nearly given up any hope of ever finding one when she found Tsi. He was American born and raised but his parents were from Japan and always tried to instill a pride of self and home in him growing up. Needless to say, he was not what she expected when he showed up. Tsi was in his early to middle 40's and acted every bit as a teenager when they were alone. It was only in front of lots of people that he acted his age. Buffy had known him a few weeks now and he was proving to be a good and trusting friend. Tsi was also the first actual friend Buffy had made since she had come back to New York and she was grateful for him. He also proved to be a worthy sparing partner, given she didn't use all her slayer strength.

Once she had reached the back and opened the door a pair of hands lashed out to cover her eyes. The pair of hands were large and manly, not at all like a females. Buffy highly doubted this was the woman she had talked to the previous night. Without thinking, she pulled on his arm, used his body weigh against him, and flipped him to the floor beneath her. Only then did she open her eyes and see-

"Sebastian!" Buffy cried, putting her arms around her brother. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"And blow the surprise?" Sebastian asked her while returning the hug. "Never!"

Meanwhile, in the front of the dojo, a woman with shoulder length brown hair and pale skin walked in and headed straight for the front desk where a petite woman with long jet black hair and pale blue eyes was sitting and reading a book in Japanese.

"Excuse me," the woman asked. "Can you help me? I'm supposed to be meeting a Buffy Summers. I talked to her last night on the phone. She said it was all right to come over today."

"Sure," the petite woman said before signaling Tsi on the other side of the dojo. "Just a minute."

"Ayame," Tsi greeted when he came over. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Ayame said. "This woman is looking for Buffy and I was wondering if you knew where she was. She said she has an appointment with her."

"Yes, she's in the back with someone," Tsi answered, turning to the other woman. "Why don't I take you to her? I'm Tsi by the way. And you are?"

"Oh," the woman said while following Tsi across the floor of the dojo. "I'm Cecile. It's nice to meet you."

"If I may ask," Tsi asked, "What are you seeing Miss Elizabeth about? I didn't know she had an appointment."

"We only just talked last night," Cecile. "And Elizabeth? I thought her name is Buffy."

"It's just a nickname," Tai informed her with a dreadful look of disgust on his face. "I refuse to call her by it. I prefer her given name, Elizabeth."

They walked for a few more seconds before Tsi stopped a few yards in front of a beautiful wooden door.

"Elizabeth is right through there," Tsi told her before turning to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have clients to talk to."

"Thanks," Cecile called to him before he disappeared in the mass of people and weapons.

Cecile made her way to the door to knock to announce her arrival but she stopped when she heard a voice; a very familiar voice. She opened the door a crack as quietly as she could and peered in. There, on the middle of the floor, was Sebastian with a small blond woman on top of him. She could only see the back of the woman, but from the looks of it they seemed very comfortable together.

Just as silently as she opened the door, she closed it again and left the building. Once she was a safe distance from the dojo she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. The phone on the other line rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"Annette," Cecile said. "It's me, Cecile. Are you busy right now?"

"Not really, why?" Annette asked, sensing the distressed in her friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Can you meet me at the little restaurant over on 5th? It's important."

"Yeah, sure," Annette answered. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay," Cecile said. "I'll see you then."

**T.B.C.**


	4. Close Encounters Pt 1

Author's Note: Hello all. I am sorry to say that this will be my last update of this story for a while, till November at the soonest. I am leaving for Basic Training for the Air Force and then I have my technical training. And as some of you know, I am coming to the end of "Phoenix Child." There is one chapter left on it and it will be finished by the time I leave. After I finish PT I will be continuing "Unforeseen Consequences" as well as starting a new fic since "Phoenix Child" will be over. I have for possibilities of what the new fic will be my since I can't decide, I'm asking you guys to help me with that decision. Just review and let me know which one you find most promising. The summaries are listed below:

1) "Sunnyhell High" Buffy/Spike pairing. Non-crossover. Set both during both 6th and 3rd season of BtVS. When Buffy and Spike got together in S6 they mated/bonded and didn't hide it from everyone. They're relationship wasn't the violent relationship that Joss showed ... it was only violent when they wanted it to be. but one night while patrolling, Buffy and Spike were thrust through a portal, only to find themselves in Sunnydale three years in the past. The question now is how do they return home without changing the future?

2) "Shades of Jade" Buffy/Faith pairing. BtVS/HP crossover. Set during season 3 of BtVS and in an alt 7th year of HP. There is a prophecy against Voldemort involving twins. On the year the twins were foretold to be born, two sets were born instead of one. So instead of getting rid of one set of twins, Voldemort had one child of each set taken care of. 17 years

later, both sets of twins are reunited and the prophecy begins to take action. It won't be long

before Voldemort realizes this and tries to right his wrongs made 17 years ago.

3) "Runaways" Harry/Draco pairing. Non-crossover. Set after HBP. After Dumbledore's death, there is nothing stopping Voldemort from coming after him himself, 24/7. One night on Privet Dr., Death Eaters attack and kill the Dursley's. Harry escapes and runs off to hide in muggle London where he meets another fellow runaway whom he least expected to encounter.

4) "The Boy Who" Pairing not yet decided. Non-crossover. Starts with the first HP book. What if Lilly Evans never married James Potter, but married Severus Snape instead? Would Harry still be orphaned? Would he still be The-Boy-Who-Lived? Would he still be in Gryffindor fighting against Voldemort, or would he be in Slytherin and fighting for the Dark Lord instead?

Chapter 4: Close Encounters of the Familiar Kind

"Um... Buffy?" Sebastian wheezed out.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked while still hugging her "brother."

"Can't ... breathe... cough..."

"Oh my gosh, Seb!" Buffy screeched, jumping off of him. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian stretched out his muscles, slowing standing up. "Damn, girl! You've got some muscle on you."

"Sorry about that," Buffy said, giving him a helping hand. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

The two stood silent for a moment, neither sure of what to say. For two people who hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade they sure didn't have anything to talk about. But that result could have been from all the letters they sent and calls they made.

Finally, Buffy was the one who broke the silence.

"So..." Buffy started. "Not that I'm not glad you're here, 'cause I am, but what are you doing here? You do have a reason for just showing up like you did, don't you?"

"Sis!" Sebastian exclaimed, with one hand over his heart and one hand wiping away an imaginary tear. "I can't believe you think so little of me. Can't a brother just show up to support his loving, caring sister on such a special occasion?"

Buffy just crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and gave him a glare worthy of Willow.

"Okay, okay," Sebastian admitted. "So maybe I do have ulterior motives. But how does lunch sound followed by meeting the band?"

"Seb..."

"You've got to take a break sometime, sis."

"Well ... okay," Buffy gave in. "I am starved. Just give me ten minutes to change and tell Tsi I'm leaving for a little bit."

"Tell you what," Sebastian told her, turning her in the direction of the stairs to get changed. "You go change and I'll tell Tsi. I'll be on my best behavior, promise."

"All right," Buffy told him. "I'll be down in a few minutes and then I want to hear all about the band."

With that Sebastian gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and went to talk to Tsi. Besides, he wanted to know what Tsi's intentions were with his sister, if there were any. Just because Sebastian had matured since high school doesn't mean he had matured completely. Besides, what would the fun be in that?

Over in another part of town, an impatient brunette woman was waiting in a small for a friend to show up. She was seated in a corner table facing both the large windows and the door. Whenever the bell above the door would announce a customer the brunette woman would

practically jump out of her seat, wishfully hoping the next person to walk in to be her blonde friend. So far the woman had been in the cafe for twenty minutes and her friend had still to show. Finally however, about seven minutes later, a blonde woman walked in and seated herself at the small table with the other woman.

"So, Cecile," the woman said in greeting, "what is so important that you had to rush me over here in the middle of Passions? Timmy fell down the well again."

"Annette, this is way more important that that stupid show," Cecile told her friend.

"Okay, this has to be bad if you're calling Passions a stupid show," Annette said. "After all, you're the one who got me started on it."

"Um ... maybe you should sit down for this," Cecile told her.

"I am sitting," Annette said, now extremely worried about both her friend and the news she carried. "What's wrong? Did someone die?"

"...Not yet," Cecile mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Annette asked.

"No, no one's dead ... persay."

"Than what is it?"

"Well, maybe I should start at the beginning?"

"That would be a good pace to start," Annette said sarcastically.

"Well, I've been thinking of maybe taking up a self defense class to learn how to protect myself and Ronald's brother suggested this new place; he knows the owner or something. But anyways, I went there this morning to talk to the owner and I... I saw..."

"What did you see?" Annette was now extremely worried. The only other time she had seen her friend act like this was when Sebastian took off to go see that Kathryn bitch a few years back.

"I sa ... please don't be mad but I... I saw Sebastian... and a girl," Cecile told her. "They

looked really close. I left before they saw me and called you right away."

Annette didn't say anything for a while and Cecile became worried with each passing minute.

"Annette?"

Many different emotions crossed Annette's face, but never stopping for more than a minute. Cecile saw shock, denial, sadness, betrayal, jealousy, and finally anger. Her face settled on the last one before she reacted.

Annette stood up from her chair, picked up her purse, turned, and quietly started making her way to the door. Cecile jumped up to catch up with her friend.

"Annette?" Cecile was now the one who was worried. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Annette didn't respond. She just kept on walking, not even bothering to stop and wait for a cab. Cecile just followed.

"Annette? Wait up."

T.B.C.

A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I still have to finish "Phoenix Child" before I leave. It will be up later today.


	5. Old Friends intervention

**Author's Note:** This update has been a while in coming to say the least. I honestly had forgotten about it until I received a feedback on it just the other day from a person who greatly enjoyed the fic and wondered when it would be continued. So you know where the authors will say that feedback helps get a story going? Well that is very true, especially in this case. :) So if you like this fic then please leave a review when you're done reading so that I know that I'm doing right in continuing this fic. And if you don't like it then leave constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: OldFriends

Sabastian weaved his way in and out of all the people gathered at the dojo in search of Tsi. It took a few minutes with the mass of people, or hoard of water carriers as Anya would have said, but he finally found the person he was looking for.

Sabastian made his was over and tapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Buffy and I are gonna go get some lunch and then meet up with a couple of old friends," Sabastian told him. "We should be back in a couple of hours or so."

"I believe I can manage until then," Tsi told the taller man, turning away when he was done speaking.

"Wait," Sabastian. "Buffy's talked a lot about you since she came here. Yet I don't know a thing about you myself."

"Or my intentions," Tsi said with a raised eyebrow.

Sabastian looked a little taken back before he regained his composure. "I never said that."

"No, but you wanted to," Tsi told him. "I'm not that daft. And as for your question, Miss Elizabeth is foremost my employer and my friend. If anything she is like a younger sister to me. You have no need to worry... Good day."

With that Tsi turned on his heel and made his exit. Though he was the smaller of the two men and highly more respectable, he was not going to get into a fight with that insolent young man, even though he could easily wipe the floor with him as Buffy would say. And that did have it's merrit. Tsi grinned.

Having taken care of that Sabastian decided to wonder around while waiting for his sister. He did have to wonder long because before he knew it Buffy had appeared before him, fully changed and ready. And what a change it was. Her current outfit was definitely not something she would have ever worn before when she went by Catherine and it was also a change from the white and innocent look she had portrayed earlier when he first arrived.

Buffy stood in front of him with smoky eye shadow makeup and eyeliner, a pinstripe halter vest that showed just a hint of cleavage and tied in the back with a satin sash attached to the halter, leaving her back nearly bare. If you looked closely you could make out a scar peaking out from where the satin sach tied at her back. She completed the outfit with dark wash low rise jeans, black strappy heels, and her hair was lightly curled and pushed back from her face by a pair of black sunglasses which currently rested on her head. In her hand she held a small black purse.

"Ready?" Buffy asked her brother, doing a little spin to show off her outfit.

"I've been ready, Sis," Sabastian told her. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Sab." Buffy said while they made their way out of Angeli Selvaggi. "Dawnie helped me pick it out when I visted her a few months ago in England."

"How is the little brat?" Angeli Selvaggi inquired.

"She's doing good. I'll tell her you say hi," Buffy told him while climbing into his car that was parked at the curb. "So...food? Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," Sabastian told her while getting in as well and starting up his car.

"But I wanna know," Buffy playfully whinned and pouted for full effect. "Pleeeaaassseee!"

"No," Sabastian told her while pulling out into the ongoing lunch hour traffic. "And that pout's not gonna work either. I know that innocent act is nothing but an act."

Buffy just slumped in her seat while Sabastian laughed.

Meanwhile on the other side of town things weren't getting on so great. Cecile and Annette were sitting in the back seat of a taxi cab on their way to find Sabastian. They knew he was going to be practicing with the band today so they decided that would be a good place to wait for him. But at the rate they were going they would be lucky if they'd be able to catch him before he leaves. Annette was fuming and alternating glaring daggars at the traffic for holding them up and at her friend sitting along side of her for talking her into hailing the damn cab in the first place. Cecile on the other hand was wondering just why the earth never does open and swallow you up when you need it to the most.

_Yeah,_ Cecile thought wistfully._ Like that would ever happen._

Sabastian and Buffy however made it to their destination before the traffic ever made it's way to them. They were lucky in that respect but unlucky as well because that gave the other blonde more time to fume and become further angered. The latter part however they did not know... yet that is.

Sabastian and Buffy climed out of his car once Sabastian found a sutible place to park.

"What are we doing here?" Buffy asked, looking around. "This looks like an old factory."

"You'll see," Sabastian said with a grin on his face, sauntering towards the enterence to said factory. "Follow me."

Since she had nothing better to do and since curiositry killed the cat Buffy decided to become a dead cat and follow her brother.

_But satisfaction brought it back,_ Buffy thought which added a smile of her own to her face and an extra sway to her hips. _Bring it on!_

The two entered the building which was surprisingly well lit to Buffy and surpeisingly loud as well. Buffy took in her surroundings and noticed a table with some pizza boxes, a few people she'd never met, and one person who she thought she'd never see again.

"Ronald?"

"Katherine?!"

The two recgonized each other at the same time. Sure it had been a while and they had both grown up and changed but underneeth it all they were still the same people. The two stared in silence for a moment, both of them shocked beyond belief.

"Actually I go by Buffy now," she told him, having recovered first and staying calm.

Ronald however was not taking everything in stride as he turned from the now blonde to the taller one standing next to her.

"What the hell is this _bitch_ doing here?!" Ronald yelled to Sabastian, pointing in her direction.

Buffy responded before brother dearest could form a reply. "You know what? You sort this out; I'll be outside if any of you need me."

With that she left just as quickly as she came in and found her way to the alley way on the side of the building. Finding a couple of crates to lean against she reached in her purse and pulled out a cigarette and Spike's lighter, the only material thing she still had from her bleached wonder. A habit she'd picked up from Spike himself. She let the cigarette hang from her full red lips as she lit the lighter and dragged in a puff of smoke before slowly letting it out. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the footsteps coming up beside her.

"Those'll kill you, you know," Ronald told her, hands in his pockets as he leaned up against the wall across from her.

"You don't know the half of it," Buffy told him and silently laughed, thinking about Spike's final gift to her before he... She couldn't even finish the thought. She missed him so much and it must have showed because Ronald picked up on it. He didn't know exactly what had caused the blonde's mood change but he knew that she had changed. He knew now that she wasn't the same cold heartless bitch he had first met all those years ago and that was good enough for him, at least for the time being. He figured he'd learn the rest as time went on. But then again only time can tell.

Buffy had long since finished her cigarette. The two just stood facing and reading each other. Neither said a word. But even though words were not spoken Buffy could read the appology and new acceptence in Ronald's eyes. An acceptence that had never been there before was there now.

"Ready to go inside?" Rolald finally asked, breaking the silence. "Food's getting cold."

Buffy smiled and followed. "I'm starved. Lead the way."

T.B.C.


End file.
